Pardonnemoi
by Blue Pikachu
Summary: " Ce qui devait être un chuchotement enfla en un cri puissant et exalté, levé vers le ciel avec une jubilation malsaine. Une floppée de corbeaux s'envola, signe de mauvais présage. Les yeux trop verts plantés dans les siens, Drago cilla..." OS


Note que personne ne lit : Ouaouuuuuh! L'OS le plus long que j'aie jamais fait! En fait, je ne sais pas si il est trop détaillé, ou trop long, ou quoi. Je n'ai pas tellement d'avis. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'adore les fins malheureuses :D c'est devenu la chose que j'aime le plus au moooonde (je risque de vexer quelques personnes avec ça. Mais bon, je sifflote. Naaooon, j'ai jamais dit ca!). Personnellement, j'attends les vacances. C'est mon seul but dans la vie. Rating M (je ne sais pas si cet OS le mérite en fait), couple HPDM (what else? nespresso!), un peu glauque, appartient à ce mythe vivant aussi appelé JK Rowling, tout ça, tout ça. Je crains qu'il n'y ait quelques confusions, parce que je ne sais pas exactement quand ça se passe. Harry a un appartement et Drago aussi, et les réunions de l'Ordre se font au square grimmaurd, ET CAETERA. Et moi, Je suis contente. :)

PS : Je vais me marier avec mon chat! J'espère avoir tous vos voeux de bonheur! =)

**Bonne lecture**!

* * *

"_ C'est de la confiance que naît la trahison_. " Proverbe arabe.

* * *

- Chuuut, Drago. Calme-toi, c'est fini maintenant… c'est fini… chut…

Des paroles maladroites, quelques mots de réconfort. Drago Malefoy qui se cramponnait à lui comme un dément, les yeux grands ouverts sur des horreurs fantomatiques, tremblant comme une feuille, tous deux assis sur le carrelage de sa salle de bains dans laquelle il les avait fait transplaner suite à un départ précipité… C'était étrange.

Harry se rappela le long hurlement de Drago, dans son cauchemar, les plaies qui éclataient sur son corps et le sang qui ruisselait, trop de sang, trop de larmes, trop de cris, et le rire glacé de Lord Voldemort… Les bras maladroitement passés autour du blond, il le berça doucement, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements soient entièrement apaisés.

Puis, sans s'occuper de son propre état, Harry passa un bras sous le dos de son ennemi et l'autre sous ses genoux et le porta –un moineau devait faire le même poids- jusqu'à la vaste baignoire, où il l'assit avec application, comme une petite fille aurait fait avec sa poupée.

- Pardonne-moi, Drago, dit-il avec douceur, en ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude, mais il faut que je te lave. Autrement, les plaies risquent de s'infecter. J'espère que tu comprends.

Dos à lui, Drago ne répondit pas.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, et s'être promis de conserver son sang froid, le brun se saisit d'un bloc de savon posé sur le lavabo et entra derrière son ennemi dans la baignoire qui se remplissait doucement d'une eau clapotante. Il eut un mouvement de surprise lorsque Drago se releva péniblement, s'aidant d'une main contre le mur carrelé, mais le blond une fois debout se tint immobile, fixant le mur avec obstination. Harry haussa les épaules, s'autorisa un bref regard sur le dos pâle, saturé de cicatrices toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, puis s'avança d'un pas et posa sa main droite sur la peau du blond, les omoplates de ce dernier se crispant brièvement.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux un instant, puis entreprit de passer le bloc le long des plaies, avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Drago avait senti son estomac se tordre mais aussi quelque chose de plus étrange, de plus discret, son cœur qui avait fait un bond de carpe. Se forçant au calme, il inspira longuement mais –de plus en plus ridicule- il sentit que ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier au souvenir de la baguette que Lord Voldemort pointait entre ses yeux, son sourire glacé, faussement amusé. Il ne comprit pas comment Potter avait fait pour le trouver, pour le sauver d'une mort certaine, pour l'arracher des mains furieuses et mortelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La voix de Voldemort, doucereuse, résonna dans son esprit. « Drago… je sais que tu es un espion… » Puis la douleur, mortelle, brûlante, insupportable, dans son corps, dans son esprit, partout, comme des milliers d'aiguilles dans sa peau.

Si bien joué. C'était si bien manipulé, rôdé, huilé.

De nouvelles larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux et, de fait, il se concentra de nouveau sur les mains de Potter, ce qui n'était pas forcément chose à faire.

Le bloc remonta le long de ses côtes avec douceur, lui procurant un indescriptible frisson dans la colonne vertébrale.

- Détends-toi, chuchota Harry, d'une voix un peu tremblante. Je vais prendre soin de toi, Drago. Tout ira bien, tu vas voir…

Comme un enfant, Drago hocha la tête. Une larme jaillit de sous sa paupière close et glissa le long de sa joue mais Harry, en la sentant sur ses doigts semblable aux autres gouttes d'eau, ne le remarqua pas.

Il avait lâché le bloc de savon et le frottait délicatement de ses mains nues, s'attardant sur les cicatrices et les engelures avec l'attention qu'aurait eue une mère pour son enfant, et sur les pans de peau où il sentait celle de Drago se piqueter de frissons avec une curiosité malsaine qui faisait gonfler une certaine partie de son entre jambe.

- Comment as-tu pu le laisser faire ça ?

Drago, qui sentait les doigts de Harry effleurer une plaie particulièrement profonde et douloureuse entre ses omoplates, voulut lancer une réplique cinglante, mais sa gorge se noua. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi, Drago. Ça va aller…

Oh, son ennemi parlait sans relâche, dans une litanie de promesses ininterrompues, la voix un peu incertaine parfois comme s'il avait peur que Drago le repousse. Mais le garçon l'écoutait, attentivement, ne perdait pas une miette de ses paroles, étrangement apaisé. Et le mélange de sa voix chuchotant à son oreille, triste juste pour lui, uniquement pour lui, et de ses mains qui se promenaient sur sa peau nue lui firent perdre l'esprit. Littéralement. Et s'il ne sortait pas d'un choc aussi récent, il se serait retourné et aurait plaqué Potter contre le mur. Hormis le fait qu'il s'agissait de Potter, bien entendu.

- Tu es … fragile, murmura soudain Harry, l'arrachant à ses pensées douteuses.

Et il avait l'air _ému_. Trop pour son propre bien. Drago vit une alarme clignotante s'étaler dans son esprit, d'énormes lettres rouges qui indiquaient « fragile, fragile, fragile… ».

Faisant un volte face aussi brutal qu'inattendu, il s'apprêta à mettre son poing dans le visage de son ennemi –ça faisait si longtemps.

Le destin en avait décidé autrement – ou plutôt le bloc de savon gluant qui, laissé tombé à terre par un Harry trop bouleversé, lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans la baignoire en entraînant dans sa chute un « amortisseur ».

Ils se regardèrent, longtemps.

Choqué, déboussolé, Drago gardait le Survivant serré contre lui, les mains toujours agrippées à sa chemise, et Harry put voir pour la première fois depuis le début de ce lavage improvisé que des larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux acier.

Des yeux où jamais, de mémoire d'homme, émotion ne s'était auparavant reflétée.

Et en ce jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, Drago Malefoy venait de pleurer.

Alors Harry, sentant son cœur faire une extraordinaire embardée dans sa poitrine puis se serrer brusquement, passa avec une infinie douceur ses bras autour du blond, comme il aurait pu le faire avec un enfant, et le serra contre lui avec force. L'espace d'un instant, il put savourer le parfum qui se dégageait de Drago, la sensation de sa joue trempée de larmes et d'eau contre la sienne, les fils d'or de ses cheveux qui chatouillaient son front à lui, Potter, leurs deux corps tellement proches, pendant que le jet d'eau ruisselait sur eux, qu'il sentait sous la poitrine nue de son ennemi son cœur battre la chamade à l'instar du sien.

Mais cette idyllique illusion d'amour fut brisée lorsque le blond le repoussa d'une main autoritaire et, redevenu Malefoy, prit la parole d'une voix glaciale bien que toujours cassée.

- Potter, il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas fragile.

- Pense ce que tu veux, murmura Harry.

Le visage de Drago se durcit.

- Arrête ces conneries. Potter, on est ennemis, toi et moi. Il vaut mieux que je parte.

Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel Harry sentit un désespoir sans nom prendre place dans sa poitrine, un gouffre noir et béant, terrifiant. Il aurait bientôt sa certitude que Malefoy était un salaud. Il le sentait.

Harry venait de lui sauver la vie, et il _fuyait_. Serpentard.

Il fut si empli de dégoût qu'il en resta muet, le cœur serré, l'estomac retourné.

Incapable de retenir Drago lorsque ce dernier plaça d'un geste maladroit le bloc de savon entre ses mains, se dégagea de l'entrelacs de leurs jambes entremêlées et se remit debout, fuyant son regard.

Incapable de le retenir lorsqu'il sortit sans pudeur de la baignoire, son corps nu et balafré ruisselant sur le carrelage impeccable.

Incapable de le retenir lorsque, sans se retourner, il quitta la salle de bains en claquant la porte, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains et se pelotonna dans la baignoire qui se remplissait lentement, gorgeant d'eau ses vêtements.

* * *

- Bien. Deux questions sont à soulever, aujourd'hui, déclara Remus d'une voix posée –et tout l'Ordre était suspendu à ses lèvres. Tout d'abord, le cas de Drago Malefoy, qui comme vous le savez tous, a été torturé longuement par Voldemort suite à une révélation concernant son poste d'espion à la solde de l'Ordre.

Une vague de murmures passa autour de la table, puis s'acheva d'elle-même. Ce fut alors à Severus de prendre la parole, de ce ton glacial qui lui était coutumier.

- Drago a été trahi. Par l'un des nôtres. C'est une évidence…. Et j'exige de savoir de qui il s'agit. Je vous soumettrai tous au Veritaserum, s'il le faut.

- Bien sûr que nous y serons soumis, déclara Mcgonagall d'un air pincé. Tous, sans exception. Y compris vous et lui.

- Lui ? répéta Severus d'une voix pleine de rage contenue. _Lui _? Que pourra-t-il vous révéler si ce n'est les souffrances qu'il a endurées lorsque l'un des nôtres l'a trahi ? Qu'il a endurées par notre faute ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas présent à cette table ? Parce que vous continuez à ne pas avoir confiance en lui alors que celui qui l'a trahi est assis à cette table !

Il avait ponctué sa dernière phrase d'un coup de poing violent sur la table, et sa tirade sembla avoir fait un effet considérable sur les membres de l'Ordre. Chacun se regarda en coin, les sourcils froncés.

- Je n'ai pas vu Harry depuis son sauvetage miraculeux, intervint Remus à voix basse. Je pense qu'il sait peut-être quelque chose.

Severus émit un sifflement qui pouvait s'approcher d'un soupir dédaigneux, mais ne commenta pas.

- Remus, je t'en prie, tu dis toi-même qu'il est perturbé, ne le bouleverse pas plus qu'il ne l'est, assena Mrs Weasley d'une voix inhabituellement sèche. Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

- Allons-nous avoir éternellement le même débat au sujet de Saint Potter ? coupa Severus avec mépris.

- Severus, cessez donc de vous montrer aussi irritable, répliqua Mcgonagall.

- Irritable ? Non, croyez-vous, Minerva ? Mon filleul a été torturé par la faute de l'un d'entre nous ! Je juge utile de le rappeler, dans cette assemblée qui n'en a que pour cette tête enflée de fou furieux de Potter !

- Ce fou furieux de Potter est notre Sauveur à tous !

- Oh oui, prosternons nous devant notre grand gourou, Balafré Ier !

- Silence !

Remus n'avait pas levé la voix, mais tous se turent, Severus blanc comme un linge, le chapeau pointu de Mcgonagall tombé par terre.

- La conclusion est que nous serons tous soumis au Veritaserum. Nous pouvons d'ailleurs englober tous les amis de Harry. Le deuxième point important à soulever est comment Harry –de fait, l'ennemi de Drago- a pu réussir à l'arracher aux griffes de Voldemort et à s'en sortir presque indemne.

- C'est reparti, constata simplement Severus d'un ton glacé.

- Ça concerne majoritairement Drago, Severus, intervint Arthur d'un ton las. Remus, je ne crois pas que nous réussissions à trouver une explication cohérente. Nous y avons déjà tous longuement réfléchi…

Remus se contenta d'incliner la tête sans expression particulière. Alors, tous se turent et cherchèrent de nouveau, encore et encore, une explication à ce miracle.

Puis se regardèrent tous, avec un air grave.

Ils ne n'avaient pas trouvé.

* * *

Suite au départ de Drago, Harry resta tout l'après-midi prostré, roulé en boule dans la baignoire, enveloppé dans ses propres bras, les yeux secs mais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il savait que, maintenant qu'il avait sauvé son ennemi, celui-ci serait obligatoirement au Square Grimmaurd, mais il faudrait bien qu'il donne un signe de vie s'il ne voulait pas que Remus ou Hermione s'inquiète, vienne lui rendre visite et le retrouve fossilisé dans sa salle de bains.

Vers dix heures, le Survivant s'extirpa donc de la baignoire, ôta à gestes las ses vêtements trempés qui collaient à sa peau, se glissa dans un vieux pyjama rouge et or délavé que Mrs Weasley avait tricoté, et s'enfonça sous ses couvertures.

Bien au chaud, la tête dans l'oreiller, immobile, les larmes emplirent enfin ses yeux avant de couler silencieusement sur son visage.

Il attendit ensuite deux jours, se nourrissant de bols de céréales, errant dans son appartement sans but, s'allongeant dans son canapé où son chat, Osiris, venait immanquablement le rejoindre. Il se sentait mal, physiquement et psychologiquement. Il était vidé.

Le matin du troisième jour, on sonna à sa porte. Remus ou Hermione ?

Avec un long soupir, il passa une main sur son menton mal rasé tout en ouvrant la porte. Un flot de lumière noya l'entrée exiguë et il eut un long moment de stupeur en reconnaissant dans les lueurs matinales la silhouette élancée de Drago Malefoy, qui s'y découpait.

- Dégage, lança-t-il ensuite, machinalement.

Drago ne bougea pas.

- Malefoy… soupira Harry en roulant des yeux.

Puis il s'apprêta, d'un geste brusque, à lui claquer la porte au nez, mais Drago glissa son pied dans l'entrebâillement.

- Tiens, je ne m'appelle pas Drago aujourd'hui? Lança-t-il avec froideur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je viens te parler.

- Me parler ?

- Oui.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

- Si tu n'as pas envie, c'est pareil, Potter, assena alors Drago d'une voix sèche, et sans que Harry ait pu faire un geste, il se glissa dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied impatient.

Le blond le contempla longuement, le nez délicatement froncé, comme une lady devant une odeur incommodante.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Harry haussa mollement les épaules. Les yeux de Drago s'attardèrent sur sa barbe de trois jours, son pyjama délavé, les cernes violets qui ombraient ses yeux gonflés puis un bol de céréales à moitié rempli qui traînait à côté du canapé.

Le Survivant fut vite agacé de cette inspection et, pour y couper court, il alla à la cuisine leur chercher deux tasses de café. Lorsqu'il revint au salon, Drago était installé dans le canapé, triturant un des coussins d'une manière que Harry, s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, aurait qualifiée de nerveuse. En outre, il constata son teint; pâle de nature, Malefoy était à l'instant même blanc comme un linge.

Harry posa brusquement les deux tasses sur le plateau. Il ne voulait pas se poser de questions sur Drago. Il ne voulait plus. Il sentait le regard du blond le brûler, mais il ne lèverait pas les yeux.

Il s'assit lentement dans un fauteuil, les mains crispées sur sa tasse qu'il serrait contre lui.

- Potter... Regarde-moi.

Harry garda les yeux soigneusement rivés dans les méandres de son café.

- Potter, s'il te plaît.

- Depuis quand un Malefoy s'abaisse-t-il à un s'il te plaît?

Il y eut un long silence. Puis, Drago répliqua une chose étrange, avec une sorte de désespoir qui se mêlait dans sa voix glaciale plus étrange encore.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait... Tu ne sais pas... Potter, regarde-moi!

La rage soudaine dans la voix de son ennemi, qui avait crié, força Harry à relever lentement les yeux. Ils se plantèrent sans hâte dans ceux de Drago, où brillait une sorte de démence contenue.

- Qu'il y a-t-il, Malefoy? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

La tasse de café de Drago glissa d'entre ses mains et tomba à terre, où elle se brisa en mille morceaux.

- Excuse-moi. Je suis maladroit, murmura le blond d'une voix blanche, les yeux fixés sur les restes de la tasse, et la tache sombre dans le tapis à poils longs.

Harry resta silencieux, se contentant d'un sortilège de Nettoyage. Depuis quand Drago Malefoy s'excusait-il? Auprès de lui, qui plus est. Il sentit la moutarde lui monter lentement au nez, et, inspirant calmement, demanda à son ennemi ce qu'il faisait.

- Ce que je fais? Je te parle, Potter. On...on est bien ici, non?

- Bien? _Bien_? Malefoy, tu es sûr que ça va? On est ennemis, toi et moi. Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes.

Drago eut un mouvement de chat effrayé lorsque Harry lui balança au visage ses propres mots. Ils se contemplèrent longuement, le Survivant notant de nouveaux détails, les cernes sous ses yeux, le pli amer de sa bouche, ses mains fines et gracieuses qui tremblaient légèrement.

- Sérieusement, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Mais _rien_, Potter! Bordel, on ne peut même pas discuter!

Drago avait bondi de son siège comme un ressort, les traits délicats de son visage décomposés, une lueur rosée passant enfin sur ses hautes pommettes aristocratiques. Harry sentit une flamme de colère s'embraser en lui et quitta son fauteuil à son tour, le sang battant à ses tempes, prêt à sauter sur Malefoy et à l'égorger. Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

- Non, on ne peut pas discuter, Malefoy! Comme tu le dis si bien, on est ennemis! Qui plus est, tu as fui ma maison alors que je venais de te sauver d'une mort certaine!

Il éclatait, il explosait, un volcan s'ouvrait en lui devant toute la rage que lui transmettait le blond en face de lui.

- Tu es vraiment égoïste, Malefoy! Tu es un beau salaud!

- Ta gueule, Potter!

- De mieux en mieux! Et l'éducation de ton putain de père, Malefoy, hein? On ne t'a pas appris à ne jamais dire de gros mots?

Malefoy le saisit brutalement au collet et approcha son visage du sien, proche de la démence. Fou de rage, Harry attendit férocement, presque avidement le coup de poing qui ne tarderait pas à arriver, qui ferait ruisseler un flot de sang de son nez ou de sa bouche, qui serait le déclencheur d'une nouvelle bataille de poings et de pieds libératrice.

La bouche de Malefoy heurta violemment la sienne...

...Drago Malefoy l'embrassait.

Il était partout, il buvait les dernières miettes de son souffle, meurtrissait ses lèvres, violait sa bouche, ses mains pâles s'accrochant de toutes leurs forces à ses cheveux, pressé contre lui avec une incompréhensible fougue.

Et c'était bon. Harry eut l'impression qu'il comblait en partie le vide, le gouffre dans sa poitrine. Alors, des deux mains, il se cramponna désespérément à Malefoy, comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage, répondant avec rage à son SOS silencieux.

Ils vacillèrent quelques instants, désespérément agrippés l'un à l'autre. Comme des adolescents paumés. Comme des petits garçons perdus.

Leurs mains se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se perdirent, s'enlacèrent et se découvrirent. Dans un long ballet de sensations nouvelles, dans une étreinte désespérée, ils se déshabillèrent hâtivement, maladroitement. Puis Harry prit la main de Drago dans la sienne, et Drago la serra compulsivement, plusieurs fois, comme s'il ne voulait jamais la lâcher, et Harry l'entraîna dans la chambre.

Leurs corps s'effleurèrent timidement. Dans un tourbillon d'émotions bouleversantes. Se resserrèrent.

Choc.

Etincelles.

- D...Drago...

Emerveillement.

- Drago!

Une lueur douloureuse passa dans les yeux du blond, qui chuchota, en serrant son amant plus fort contre lui.

- Dis, Harry -le Survivant sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche si cruelle d'habitude-... Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce... que... tu dirais à Granger... si tu allais mourir?

Le corps nu et en sueur pressé contre lui s'immobilisa l'espace de quelques douloureuses secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette quest-tion?

- Réponds. Réponds simplement.

- je... je lui dirais sûrement que... Je lui dirais qu'elle a toujours été une... une soeur pour moi. Je lui dirais que... ma dernière volonté est... aah... qu'elle se mette enfin avec Ron et qu'ils aient une ribambelle de rouquins ens... ensemble... et que je... je l'aime. Comme toi...

Le coeur de Drago tomba dans sa poitrine. Il se cramponna un peu plus au brun.

- Qu... quoi?

Fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, il sentit la bouche tremblante de Harry contre sa joue, quand le Survivant enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ennemi. Le nez dans les cheveux du brun, qui sentaient la vanille - « tu sens la vanille, Potter » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire d'un ton crispé, espérant que cela suffirait à retenir les mots qui allaient sortir de la bouche de Harry, parce qu'il ne le supporterait pas, oh que non, mais ça ne fonctionna pas...-, il se tint immobile, laissant la phrase maudite sortir, chuchotée, des lèvres de Potter et faire exploser son coeur en mille morceaux.

- Je t'aime...

Puis une fournée d'étoiles entre les jambes de Harry, des cris assourdissants qui emplissent la maison, une Voie Lactée qui jaillit...

Avec un long soupir de contentement, le Survivant ramena le drap au dessus de leurs deux corps entrelacés, se pelotonna contre Drago et s'endormit, d'un sommeil tranquille et apaisé, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Le blond glissa d'entre les bras de Harry, sortit de l'appartement, de l'immeuble, sans bruit. Il se sentait tellement mal, tellement nauséeux qu'il dut rester un instant sans bouger sur le trottoir, vacillant, dégoûté de lui-même.

D'avoir fait l'amour à un fantôme.

Puis, la loi du temps le ratttrapa, un sanglot secoua ses épaules et il s'envola pour retourner à son époque, contre son gré...

* * *

- Récapitulons.

C'était encore une fois Remus qui avait pris la parole, et tous le regardaient, tandis que lui avait les yeux posés sur le flacon de Veritaserum sur la table, presque vide.

- Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Severus -ledit Severus prit un air pincé, comme s'il était ridicule que l'on puisse le soupçonner-, Nymphadora...

- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora! protesta la jeune femme avec ferveur.

_- Tonks_, corrigea Remus d'une voix lasse, et moi-même sommes innocents. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Je pense...

- Inutile, ce commentaire, Remus, le coupa Severus d'une voix sèche. Pour ma part, je propose que nous interrogions Granger.

Macgonagall eut l'air encore plus outré qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'alors à chaque phrase de son collègue potionniste.

- Et pourquoi cette décision?

- Cette petite sait toujours beaucoup trop de choses.

Remus regarda Severus en coin avec une expression étrange.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle t'appréciait beaucoup, murmura-t-il.

Severus blanchit comme un linge, et sa bouche se serra en une ligne mince, qu'il n'ouvrirait probablement plus de la soirée.

- Mais il est vrai que nous devons l'interroger, Minerva.

Il y eut un long silence, et ce que l'on avait pris pour un tas de chiffons, au fond de la pièce, se redressa lentement, la lumière des lampes jetant des taches sur le visage larmoyant et crasseux de Mondingus Fletcher. Méfiante, le nez plissé, Molly se rapprocha un peu de son mari pour mettre de la distance entre Mondingus et elle.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi au problème Potter, coassa ce dernier, d'une voix qui se voulait pleine de mystères. Et je pense tout simplement que, s'il a réussi aussi facilement à sauver le petit Malefoy...

Il marqua une pause, semblant prendre du plaisir à faire attendre son auditoire. Arracha la bouteille de bièraubeurre de Tonks et en but une longue gorgée, avant de poursuivre d'une voix sinistre...

- C'est qu'on l'a laissé passer. -il eut un hoquet- Un piège. Je pense que c'était un piège. Que c'était une manipulation. Que Malefoy...

Le poing de Severus s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur la table, comme deux jours plus tôt.

- Tu n'oses tout de même pas insinuer, Mondingus, susurra-t-il d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse, que mon filleul pourrait ne pas être de notre côté?

Mais l'hypothèse avait fait l'effet d'une bombe sur le reste de l'assemblée. De partout, l'on entendit des chuchotements précipités et Remus lui-même se plongea dans une profonde réflexion dont il ressortit blême et horrifié.

- Harry! cria soudain Molly en se levant de sa chaise.

Ce fut comme le signal d'alarme. Tous quittèrent leurs places d'un bond dans un froissement de capes, le raclement de chaises contre le sol et une vague de conversations exaltées, dans un fracas assourdissant.

Severus, se forçant au calme devant ce ramassis grouillant d'imbéciles qui trouvaient toujours un moyen d'accuser son filleul, se leva lentement de sa chaise et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille en direction de Mondingus.

Il posa sa main contre la gorge de l'homme prostré et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur, les yeux flamboyant de colère.

- Je te ferai payer cela, Mondingus. Chèrement, murmura-t-il avec rage. Dès que tout ceci sera terminé et que Drago aura été innocenté, tu payeras pour ces accusations.

Ledit Mondingus ne bougea pas d'un pouce, terrifié, lorsque Severus traversa la salle en sens inverse et quitta la salle non pas par la porte de sortie, mais par celle qui s'enfonçait plus loin dans le square Grimmaurd, avec un tourbillon de capes.

* * *

La sonnette retentit. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Harry poussa un long soupir et s'extira péniblement du canapé.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago se soit encore enfui. Encore. Encore et encore. Il fuyait. Le seul souvenir que le blond enfiévré lui avait laissé était des traces d'ongles sur ses bras et ses hanches, et la marque délicate de ses dents dans son cou.

Osiris poussa un long miaulement et se mit dans les jambes de Harry, qui l'écarta doucement du passage.

Mais il se réinstalla aux pieds de son maître, l'observant de ses grands yeux comme pour lui dire de ne pas ouvrir.

- Pousse-toi, Osiris, marmonna Harry d'une voix fatiguée, en le poussant une nouvelle fois.

Le chat contourna son maître et alla se planter fermement devant la porte d'entrée, les oreilles plaquées contre sa tête. Le Survivant secoua la tête avec un minuscule sourire et le poussa cette fois pour de bon.

Osiris miaula à s'en déchirer la fronça les sourcils, se demandant quel était le problème avec ce satané chat d'habitude si docile.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Une baguette jaillit devant lui, pointée entre ses deux yeux. Geste exempt de la moindre hésitation.

Au bout de la baguette, Drago Malefoy, une froide détermination irradiant de ses yeux pâles.

- Stupéfix.

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un geste. Son corps se raidit, s'immobilisa, les membres collés le long du flanc, et il tomba dans un craquement sourd sur le plancher.

Le blond s'agenouilla à côté de lui, cependant qu'Osiris allait en crachant se réfugier sous la télé, et se saisit doucement de sa main raidie qu'il serra entre les siennes avec force.

- Il faut que tu comprennes, Potter. Il faut que tu comprennes et que tu me pardonnes. J'aurais voulu... j'aurais voulu t'embrasser – Harry aurait froncé les sourcils s'il avait été conscient, pour sûr, parce qu'ils avaient fait bien plus!- et si... ça aurait pu être différent.. te dire que... j'aurais voulu... je... pardonne-moi.

Et, comme Harry l'avait fait trois jours plus tôt, en croyant l'arracher aux griffes d'un Mage noir fou de rage, Drago passa une main sous le dos du Survivant, l'autre sous ses genoux et, le serrant contre lui avec une énergie désespérée, manquant lui briser les os, prit une longue et profonde inspiration puis transplana.

Un cimetière. C'était un cimetière. Les Mangemorts étaient alignés en cercle, tous habillés de longues capes noires et de capuches qui empêchaient de les identifier, dans un silence religieux, sans qu'aucun ose briser le cercle.

Au centre du cercle, Lord Voldemort, lui aussi encapuchonné mais reconnaissable entre tous, tapotait de ses longs doigts squelettiques une immense tombe de marbre, ses yeux rougeâtres luisant doucement dans l'ombre.

D'un pas titubant, Drago s'approcha lentement de la tombe, la tête de Harry dodelinant au gré de ses pas, devenu poupée de chiffon entre les bras légèrement tremblants de son amant. Il garda le brun serré contre lui quelques secondes de trop, puis l'allongea avec délicatesse sur la surface dure de la tombe.

- Pardonne-moi, mon amour, chuchota-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Puis il releva les yeux -et ils étaient vides, éteints-, s'inclina avec grâce.

- C'est fait, Maître, murmura-t-il sombrement, s'enveloppant de ses bras sous les plis de sa cape pour s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Bravo, Drago.

Une poignée de secondes, le Maître et le fidèle se tinrent debout l'un devant l'autre, le regard rivé dans celui de l'autre. Puis Drago baissa lentement sa tête dans une attitude de soumission respectueuse et recula jusqu'à rejoindre sa place, à gauche du cercle.

Lord Voldemort dégaina sa baguette d'un geste exalté.

Durant tout le temps de la torture, il ferma les yeux très fort, se mordit les lèvres, le coeur serré, l'estomac retourné. Mais il ne put se boucher les oreilles et les longs hurlements de Harry, qui se répercutaient en écho le long des tombes, lui semblèrent jaillir du fond de sa propre gorge, sa poitrine, brisant ses tympans, engloutissant son esprit comme une vague noire. Il sut que ses cauchemars seraient peuplés de ces longs cris d'agonie des années durant, peut-être jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ils le hantaient déjà.

- Tu as eu une partie de ce que tu mérites -mais jamais torture ne sera assez grande, bien entendu, susurra le Maître des Ténèbres avec une exaltation malsaine. Je vais te tuer, puis je montrerai ton corps à la population sorcière. J'espère que ce programme te plaît. Tes amis seront enchantés.

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent en rires déments -celui de Bellatrix Lestrange plus fort et caquetant que tous les autres- qui se réduisirent en une traînée de poudre par un simple regard froid du Lord.

- Tu peux remercier Drago pour ce qu'il a fait. Regarde-le, Harry. Regarde-le. Regarde ton assassin..

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, le blond ouvrit lentement ses yeux. D'une main délicate, presque attentionnée, Voldemort, qui s'amusait beaucoup, murmurant à l'oreille de son ennemi de toujours, avait lentement redressé Harry d'une poussée dans son dos.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Les yeux de Harry, injectés de sang, le dévisagèrent avec un mélange de tristesse et d'incompréhension beaucoup trop intenses, le contemplèrent profondément, jusqu'aux tréfons de son âme, son regard posant une question avec une lueur désespérée.

« Pourquoi?... »

En y regardant de plus près -en s'y noyant-, Drago put même lire les restes d'un amour brisé, un trop plein d'amour qui l'étouffa brutalement, s'enfonça comme un poignard dans ses entrailles, lui causant une insupportable douleur.

Il inspira profondément, son souffle tremblant légèrement dans ses suffoquations.

- Tu vas mourir, Harry Potter, susurra Voldemort, et sa voix cruelle résonna comme un éclat de tonnerre fracassant dans le cercle silencieux des Mangemorts.

Toujours derrière Harry, et une main toujours dans son dos, le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa lentement sa baguette sur la tempe du Survivant, qui se contentait de dévisager Drago.

Déçu.

- Avada Kedavra.

Ce qui devait être un chuchotement enfla en un cri puissant et exalté, levé vers le ciel avec une jubilation malsaine. Une floppée de corbeaux s'envola, signe de mauvais présage.

Les yeux trop verts plantés dans les siens, Drago _vit_. Et c'était la chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Il vit la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de Harry Potter, il vit les émotions bouleversées qui s'y bousculaient s'immobiliser et partir en poussière, il vit la lueur de ses prunelles s'enfuir et fâner. Il vit l'amour qu'il lui destinait toujours, et la déception qui lui retournait les entrailles, s'envoler loin, très loin au dessus de leurs têtes. Il vit le buste de celui qu'il aimait s'effondrer lentement sur le marbre, tranquillement, acceptant cette triste fin avec une sérénité fataliste, une main pendant au dessus de la tombe, inerte.

Harry Potter était mort.

Par dessus son corps mort, Drago, tétanisé, croisa un nouveau regard déçu. Non. Pire que déçu. Ecoeuré.

Le regard de Severus, ses yeux sombres qui luisaient au fond de son capuchon.

La tristesse de Drago explosa en lui, les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues comme un torrent et il dut faire appel à toutes les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour étrangler dans sa poitrine les hurlements qu'il voulait pousser, les sanglots qui voulaient le secouer, pour ne pas s'arracher le coeur de la poitrine à mains nues.

Le rire sauvage et glacial de Lord Voldemort mit longtemps à s'éteindre.

Les larmes de Drago ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

* * *

**17h19**.

Drago est debout, immobile. Le coeur brisé, plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Il a mis si longtemps à arrêter de pleurer, qu'il se sent comme vidé. Il a un trou dans la poitrine. Un trou en forme de Harry.

De ses mains tremblantes, il sort une longue chaîne dorée de sous sa chemise. Il l'a retrouvée dans une ancienne commode de son père, où Lucius cachait tout un jeu d'objets illégaux.

J'arrive mon amour, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Puis, lentement, avec un sourire triste, il fait virevolter le Retourneur de Temps entre ses doigts.

Sonne à la porte de Harry, de son Harry...

- Dégage.

Vivant, si vivant malgré son aspect déterré, les yeux si pleins d'émotions, qui prouvent qu'il n'est pas mort, non, pas mort, qu'il voudrait le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

- Non.

- Malefoy...

- Tiens, je ne m'appelle plus Drago?

* * *

**22h34**.

Les larmes ruissellent de nouveau le long de ses joues, et il ne parvient même plus à étouffer ses sanglots. Ses cris s'achèvent dans son oreiller.

Harry... Harry a dit qu'il l'aimait. Harry est mort.

La plume de Drago tremble tant et plus, maculant de petites taches d'encre la feuille de parchemin vierge. Il ne prend pas la peine d'imiter l'écriture de Harry.

« Chère Hermione,

Je voulais te remercier d'avoir toujours été une soeur pour moi. Ma dernière volonté est que tu finisses enfin avec Ron -vous avez attendu bien assez longtemps!- et que vous ayez toute une ribambelle de rouquins. Fais ça pour moi -ça ne devrait pas trop te déplaire, me trompe-je?- Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Avec tout mon amour,

Harry. »

Et les yeux de Drago se voilèrent, parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était à lui que les mots qu'il venait de coucher sur le papier s'adressaient, l'amour, cet amour mêlé de tristesse qu'il avait vu, bu, aspiré dans les yeux de Harry.

Et il lui sembla que lui aussi était un peu mort, à l'intérieur.

**ZI END **

Respect et robustesse, les enfants!


End file.
